


Impresi

by Ruise



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruise/pseuds/Ruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hachisuka Kotetsu selalu memperhatikan semuanya, untuk mengingat segala detail yang ada. // "Kau ingat namamu?" // "Honebami..." // "Aruji ja nai..." / "Aku mengerti..." //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impresi

**Author's Note:**

> Touken Ranbu  
> (c) DMM (c) NitroPlus
> 
> Impresi (dan saniwa yang digunakan)  
> (c) Kuu Ikuya / Ruise
> 
> Warning:  
> Transisi dalam narasi agak kasar, saniwa tukang modus, headcannon
> 
> Briyua Viss her Daedu Akata

“…kelihatannya pedang baru sudah selesai…”

Hachisuka Kotetsu mengulang kalimat yang sama sebagaimana biasanya. Memberikan pengingat akan kedatangan calon penghuni baru. Bagaikan kaset rusak, Hachisuka selalu mengambil peran itu—mengabaikan siapa yang menjadi ketua regu pertama, Hachisuka akan selalu melakukannya.

“Terimakasih, Hachi- _kun_.”

Untuk sebuah senyuman istimewa. Untuk sebuah tepukan lembut di kepalanya.

Hachisuka akan selalu mengulangnya…

…menjadi pengingat bagi sosok yang begitu berharga.

 

***

 

“Selamat datang...”

Aruji tersenyum dengan kelopak mata menyipit dan tangan terulur. Tersenyum lembut sebagai sapaan pada penghuni baru _citadel_. Sambutan hangat yang begitu identik dengan apa yang selama ini Aruji lakukan.

“Kau ingat siapa namamu?”

Perlakuan yang sama.

Senyuman yang hangat.

Sentuhan yang lembut.

Sebuah hadiah akan kehidupan baru.

Hachisuka Kotetsu selalu memperhatikan semua itu. Berusaha mengingat setiap detail yang ada. Agar saat menutup mata…

…ia bisa mengingat semuanya tanpa ada yang hilang.

Mengingat bagaimana Aruji menyeleksi material-material yang akan digunakan.

Mengingat bagaimana Aruji memberi arahan saat _katana_ ditempa.

Mengingat bagaimana Aruji akan memperhatikan _katana_ yang jatuh di antara distorsi ruang dan waktu.

Mengingat bagaimana…

…Aruji memberi kehidupan pada _mereka_ semua.

“Toushiro… Honebami… Toushiro…” Sebuah nama lain yang harus Hachisuka ingat. “Maaf, ingatan saya agak…”

“Aku mengerti,” Aruji memotong ucapan apa pun yang akan terucap dari _wakizashi_ di hadapannya—dan Hachisuka hanya diam sekali pun ia ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan. “Kemarilah.”

Hachisuka menangkap decak ringan saat Honebami bergerak kikuk—menunjukkan bagaimana ia belum terbiasa dengan tubuh manusia. Beberapa mungkin mengartikan decak milik Aruji itu bersifat mengejek, namun Hachisuka—yang sudah berulang kali mendengarkannya—mampu mengetahui makna sebenarnya. Bila diibaratkan; decak riang orangtua yang memperhatikan anak-anak mereka mempelajari sesuatu.

“Yang mengenakan pakaian mirip baju zirah warna emas itu Hachi- _kun_ —

“Hachisuka Kotetsu.” Alur pembicaraan yang sama.

“Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa mengadukannya pada Hachi- _kun_ —

“Hachisuka.”

Tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana tepatnya; mengoreksi panggilan yang diberikan Aruji sudah menjadi hal yang sangat lumrah. Sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh nyaris semua _toudan_ yang Hachisuka temui.

“Hachi- _kun_ —

“Hachisuka.”

“Sekarang dia tanggung jawabmu.”

Bisakah Aruji memanggil namanya dengan benar?

“Apa kau punya pertanyaan untukku, Hone- _kun_?” Pertanyaan retorik sebagai penutup sesi yang terus terulang bagaikan kaset rusak dalam benak Hachisuka.

“Tidak ada, Aruji- _do_ —

“ _Aruji ja nai_. _Otou-sama da*._ ”

Hachisuka menghela nafas perlahan, Honebami menyipitkan kelopak mata, dan Aruji hanya tersenyum di balik kipas lipat. Tipikal.

Kegiatan yang sama.

Cara penyambutan yang tidak berubah.

Reaksi yang tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Bentuk lain yang menunjukkan bahwa Aruji memandang _mereka_ semua sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Bahwa tidak ada perbedaan dalam kasih sayang yang beliau berikan pada _mereka_ semua.

Kasih sayang orang tua bagi _mereka_ yang sebelumnya bukanlah manusia...

…kasih sayang yang sama…

…kasih sayang yang tidak diterima oleh Hachisuka…

Baik di masa lampau mau pun masa kini.

Karena ia bukan bagian dari ‘ _mereka_ ’…

…Hachisuka…

…berbeda dari yang lain.

 

***

 

_“…Hachisuka Kotetsu. Saya akan senang bila Anda tidak menyamakan saya dengan yang palsu, Aruji…”_

_“Aku mengerti, Hachi-_ kun _.”_

 

***


End file.
